


Midnight Nickelodeon

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Biting, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Neck Kissing, Sexting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: nick·el·o·de·onˌnikəˈlōdēən/noun:historicala movie theater with an admission fee of one nickel.---A collection of short fics from a 'semi-nsfw' prompt meme. Ratings vary between T and M.





	1. Naegiri

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Naegiri- Leaving hickeys'  
> I cannot believe that I haven't written any Naegiri until now!
> 
> This one is pretty PG, but the rest should be more inline with the M rating.

The door to Naegi’s office shut with a click. This was, of course, to be expected when someone let themselves in. The real surprise, however, came from the second click, issuing from the lock.

“Kirigiri-sa… Kyouko?” Naegi questioned, looking up from his paperwork. The two had been dating officially for two months now, yet old habits were tough to break.

“Makoto,” Kirigiri strode across the room, holding her arms crossed as she approached the desk, eyebrows set in determination. “I’d like for you to make it so that I’ll have to cover up more than just my hands for the rest of the day.”

The request was stated matter-of-factly, as if she were simply asking him to staple together some documents.

Naegi sat up straight in his chair, rolling it back slightly as he gaped up at his girlfriend. What brought this on? Had Togami made a careless remark over her gloves again?

While he thought that he understood what she was implying, they also rarely indulged in these sorts of things at the Future Foundation offices.

“You mean…?” By the time he realised that he had been unconsciously rubbing at his neck, the point had already been made.

Kirigiri nodded.

Naegi couldn’t help but smile. Kirigiri so rarely allowed herself any time for frivolity, that he couldn’t help but want to indulge her.

He pushed the stack of papers aside, making room for Kirigiri to perch on the edge.

“…Yes?” Kirigiri prompted a moment or two after primly settling herself down.

“Oh! Er,” Naegi could feel his face heating up already. He certainly couldn’t tell her that he had once again been in awe of how lucky he was to have found hope with someone as wonderful her in the middle of an apocalypse…it was just too cheesy, even for him. Instead, he opted to let his actions speak. Leaning up from the chair, hands lighting on her shoulders, he moved to place a gentle kiss against her lips, tasting the tart wax of her plain lip gloss as her mouth lifted at corners in bemusement. Even when they were in a hurry, Naegi always did like to start things from the beginning.

Soon, however, Kirigiri’s lips parted to allow forth a soft sigh as he finally moved on to give attention to the sensitive flesh of her neck, peppering the area with the sappy little kisses that she recognised as practically his trademark.

“ _Nn!”_

The sigh was soon traded for a gasp, as the string of loving pecks became punctuated by a sharp nip.

That was more like it.

Emboldened by her noises, Naegi's hand trailed from its place on her shoulder, fumbling to work its way inside of her blazer front, not caring that his efforts were only met with cotton and buttons obscuring the soft form underneath.

Kirigiri’s knuckles began to pale as she as she gripped the edge of the desk, Naegi sucking delicate skin between his teeth all the while.

* * *

 

“Kyouko-chan!” Kirigiri turned from where she stood at the water cooler to see Asahina rounding the corner. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, where did you get that scarf? I haven’t you seen you wear one before. It’s really cute!”

Kirigiri smiled bringing a hand to absently massage at the area hidden just beneath the silken knot.

“Naegi-kun gave it to me.”

 

 


	2. Shinnaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second 'leaving hickeys' prompt, this time with Shinnaga! I was so pleased to get a request for these two!
> 
> Spoiler free!

“Ah! Korekiyo, there you are!” Angie trotted up to the boy upon spotting him down the hall. “God wishes for me to bring you tidings of good news!”

Korekiyo stopped, turning to tower over the petite girl. “Oh? And what might that Be?”

Angie’s eyes grew wide for a moment, blank, as if she were looking through him at another, unseen, being.

It was not an expression that Korekiyo disliked.

“Angie was asked to bring Korekiyo closer to God.”

This definitely intrigued the folklorist. Humans were known to do all sorts of terrible and beautiful things to one another in the name of religion. “What Method did you have in mind?”

“The way Angie always communes with God- through her art!” Angie plucked a paintbrush from her utility belt, absently running her fingers over the bristles as she spoke. “God wishes that I should leave a mark on you, in order to bless you as one of his chosen.”

“Aha, I see. In that case, there is a Length of rope tucked under the mattress in my room, if you so wish, it could pulled quite tightly…”

“Hmm…” She seemed to seriously entertain the offer, paintbrush now balanced between her nose and upper lip as she mulled it over. “Maybe some other time. Right now, Angie had something else in mind. Would you please follow me?”

After giving a nod of agreement, Korekiyo followed Angie until they reached the fountain, where Angie motioned for him to sit on the edge.

Now and then other pairs of students would use the space to share a cup of tea together, however it was just two of them for the time being.

Once Korekiyo was more or less settled, Angie began to walk backwards as she brought her hands up in front of her face, centering the boy inside of a frame created with her fingers. His smile may have been bemused, had Angie been able to see it through the mask.

“Yeah…” Angie muttered to herself. “Perfect.”

Without further explanation, she pranced back over to Korekiyo, plopping down beside him, only to begin pawing at the side of his mask.

“Yonaga-san,” Korekiyo placed a firm hand over top of the girl’s much smaller one. “I’m afraid that I would prefer if you Refrained from doing that.”

“Ah! No, no, Angie understands.” She nodded sagely. “Some people need to keep their faces covered in order to feel closer to Him. Angie only just meant to get a look at your neck.”

While some might have said that Korekiyo chose to expose his neck to Angie despite his better judgement, anyone who had spoken to him for any length of time would instead tell you that he quite certainly lacked anything of the sort.

Angie let out a soft sound of wonder at the sight of Korekiyo’s bare neck, paper-pale from lack of sun exposure.

“Angie thinks that she should take you to her island once God paves the way for our freedom,” she whispered, her proximity bringing a chill down the boy’s spine as her breath ghosted over skin so unaccustomed to being uncovered.

Before he could respond, Angie’s lips were upon his neck, soft and light, like one of Gonta’s butterflies. The delicate sensation was, however, deeply and immediately contrasted by the sharp sting of her teeth, a wasp in swallowtail’s clothing.

She had risen up onto her knees, straddling them on other side of Korekiyo’s thigh in order to gain to better access to the much taller boy.

Although Korekiyo was surprised, he didn’t dislike the sudden turn of events, angling his neck to grant more area for her to work with.

“As interesting as this is, Yonaga-san,” something that may have been a hiss, muffled as it was by the fabric covering his mouth, interrupted his words, “Where might the ‘Art’ you spoke of come into play?”

The girl took a moment to come up for air.

“Angie is marking you this way. Anything can be art if you believe it is.” She shifted her position on his thigh, bony knee moving further between his legs, poking into the growing bulge she found there. “If you’d like, we could make even more ‘art’ together, in Angie’s room ~”

 


	3. Togafuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely set in the same universe/timeline as the Naegiri short.  
> The prompt was 'sexting'.  
> This one wound up being pretty much T rated. Whoops.

Seeing Naegi wearing a sheepish expression at some point during the work day at Future Foundation HQ was nothing. Generally, it was in regards to something that had no effect on Togami, such as his co-worker having jammed the copier, or the fact that he had used up the last of that cheap coffee that he and the others allowed to pass down their unrefined gullets.

What was novel behavior for Naegi, however, was his nervously asking to use Togami’s phone.

“No, you may not,” Togami stated, not bothering to look up from his desk.

“Err, well…” Naegi continued with a weak chuckle, massaging at the back of his neck. “The funny thing is, I sort of already used it a little while ago…”

The expression on Togami’s face as he finally raised his eyes up- narrowing them to look Naegi dead-on- clearly stated something along the lines of a second apocalypse was about to begin any moment now, lest his co-worker provide a _very_ convincing explanation.

“Well see, you know how our phones look alike?”

“Go on.”

Naegi blurted the rest, “I thought your phone was mine, so I sent a text to Kirigiri-san, only I don’t think it was her! She’s the first contact in my phone, so I just assumed without looking and-”

Togami took a deep breath before responding, adjusting his glasses as he did so. He had been working to be less short with people as of late, however the results were often varying. “I suppose a stray business-related correspondence now and again can’t be helped, especially when it’s coming from someone as hare-brained as yourself. Just make certain that it doesn’t happen again.”

“It…wasn’t exactly business-related.” Naegi admitted, looking as if he were about to crawl underneath the linoleum for an eternity.

Without another word, Togami snapped his glare down to his phone, tapping recent messages with the force one might use to squash a bug.

‘ _So, what are you wearing?’_

It wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as Naegi’s waffling made it out to be. “It has been chilly outside lately, so I suppose it is only natural that you’d want to make to make sure that she dresses properly, lest she catch cold and pass around it to the rest of us…”

“Yup, sure gotta bundle up these days…” Naegi quickly agreed before making a beeline for the door. “See you later!”

Just as the door shut, Togami’s phone vibrated in his hand.

It wasn’t as if he had set Fukawa as his first contact for some ridiculous reason. They weren’t seeing one other, as Kirigiri and Naegi were. Future Foundation required each member to provide an emergency contact, that was all. Putting one’s emergency contact as the first number in their phone only made good sense, didn’t it? It wasn’t as if there were more than a few names in there anyway.

Little good it would do with the girl in question being stationed all the way out in Towa, but for some reason he hadn’t bothered to change it.

Togami tapped the envelope icon.

‘ _The usual… but I was just about to change’_

_‘Want to see?’_

He could practically hear her stutter through the screen. Texting with Fukawa tended to be somewhat of a different experience than speaking to her face-to-face. He found that he preferred the latter, although he couldn’t place why.

‘ _That would be a good idea’_

He quickly jotted off a response to the first message, taking little notice of the second that he arrived just as he hit ‘send’. It was likely just as chilly in Towa in the evening, so it would be smart for her to put on some extra layers as well. Not that he was worried about her, of course, but it wouldn’t do for her to fall ill and find herself unable to protect the younger Naegi sibling. Fukawa had been inching somewhat more toward dependability these days, and it would have been a shame for her to have a lapse in that development.

Another buzz soon followed, and Togami nearly dropped the phone. Interestingly enough, these two events were not related.

On the screen was a dimly-lit, but distinct close-up view of a red bra. Not only that, but there was a… _chest_ in it.

Togami shifted in his seat.

Had Fukawa been eating better these days? This was the first of many thoughts fighting to funnel one by one through to the surface of Togami’s consciousness. He certainly didn’t remember her filling out the lingerie set in such a way during that one night back when they were locked up in the school.

‘ _It’s not as if it’s hot out, Fukawa’_

Or, at least that’s what he had meant to type, admonishing her for dressing so lightly. Unfortunately, at that exact moment his nasal passages chose to betray him. A tickle arose, and exited profoundly, far too quickly for him to have grabbed a hankie. An impressive sneeze issued forth, and Togami’s thumb happened to twitch, sending the majority of the sentence vanishing off into the ether. Only one word remained, and it had already been whisked off half-way across the country.

‘ _Hot_ ’

Oh hell.

* * *

 

_Elsewhere in the building…_

“How did it go?” Asahina practically vibrated from excitement as she trotted up to Naegi in the hall.

Naegi smiled weakly, still largely surprised that the plan had gone off without a hitch. “I sent the text, just like you said. I…I think he actually bought it.”

“Awesome!” Asahina went in for a high-five, which Naegi returned, smile growing more relaxed. “It’s about time those two got some action. The four-eyed lemon just needed a little push in the right direction, that’s all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that they both text in full sentences and fix any typos.  
> My ace butt has no clue what people say to one another in a sext.  
> rip
> 
> Next up is a Hinanami short! Will definitely be more M-rated.


	4. Hinanami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was something along the lines of grinding on each other, but it wound up being more along the lines of the classic 'trapped together in a very small space' trope.

“Have you thought about trying to move the shelf?” Nanami asked.

Hinata forced himself to hold back a sigh. “I thought we were in here to move boxes?”

I wasn’t that he was humoring her, exactly; Hinata did enjoy Nanami’s company or he would’ve chosen some one different to spend his free time with. However, he still failed to understand exactly what they were doing in the dark, musty storage room, other than to treat their noses to deteriorating cardboard and moth-eaten, mildewed linens.

“There aren’t any good ones around, so maybe we could move the shelf.”

“Yeah…but I thought they moved boxes in that game you were telling me about.” Moving the entire steel shelf seemed awfully daunting just for the sake of some make-believe game.

“Hmm…” Nanami seemed to be considering his words very seriously. “What if we climb it, like Mario in Donkey Kong?”

“I…thought those were two separate games?”

Although she had said ‘we’, Hinata figured that she probably meant him. With a sigh, he steadied his feet on the bottom shelf. As far as he knew, no one had yet gone through the boxes all the way up top anyway. Maybe they contained something useful?

No sooner had Hinata’s hands gripped the shelf, however, were they forced to let go. His arms wheeled as he fell backward against something soft, as the entire shelving unit toppled, boxes cascading bric-a-brac across the floor with a near-deafening clatter.

“Nanami?” Hinata croaked. Something had smacked him square in the middle of the back on its way down; other than that he was unhurt. “Are you alright?”

“…I think so…but something hard fell on me.” Nanami sounded somewhat more dazed than usual, but otherwise unharmed.

It took Hinata a full moment of blinking down at her to realise that the girl meant himself.

“Oh.”

Hurriedly, he tried to raise himself up off the girl, only to let out a yelp as his shoulders bashed into the shelving unit.

Initial confusion finally subsiding, Hinata sorted out what had happened- his attempt to scale the shelving unit had caused it to crash down on top of them, only to have it land on an angle, the top shelf resting on a tall box directly behind them, preventing it from injuring them, yet effectively pinning them on top of one-another beneath it, heavy boxes on either side leaving the two with little room to maneuver.

“Maybe if just try to stand more slowly, I can push it off…” Hinata began, attempting to wriggle into a better angle for hefting up the unit, however brushing against Nanami was unavoidable as he did so.

“Hinata…kun…” For being unhurt, Nanami’s voice sounded awfully strained, and her face flushed enough to be apparent in the dim lighting.

“Crap. Nanami, I’m sorry…” Although he had been aware that his legs were positioned so that they were straddling one of her own, he hadn’t realised just how far his knee had shifted as he had tried to stand. Now, however, he became painfully aware of the warmth radiating into his knee from where it pressed firmly between her thighs, obscured by the fabric of her short skirt.

He attempted to slid his leg back as far as their situation would allow for, however, as he watched her face- it was difficult not to, positioned as they were- Hinata thought that he saw a look of disappointment cross it rather than relief. He wasn’t just imagining it, was he? Either way, they still had to get free. He’d really rather not shout for help and get the others involved, lest someone like Souda make a fuss upon seeing the specifics of their predicament.

“Nanami…see if you can roll out from under me.”

As much as he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t just giving her an out for what he’d just thought that he’d seen, it was hard to imagine to even someone as petite as Nanami finding a way to free herself.

Nanami wriggled, connecting with his leg again.

Guilt mixed with something he’d rather not put a name to washed over him then, as a sharp intake of breath issued from below him.

_This is bad._

Still, Nanami seemed intrigued by the sensation now, her lips parting, eyes set into a hazy sort of curiosity. Hadn’t she done anything like this by herself before now, alone in her cabin, or back in her own room, before they were taken to the island?

He watched, paralysed with fascination, as she gave another experimental squirm onto him once more, eyes fluttering shut to avoid his own, mouth screwing up sweetly as she sucked in her bottom lip.

… _Bang!_

The door to the storeroom flew open, flooding light into the room. Blinking, Hinata could make out the form of Ibuki in the doorway.

“Oho!” she cried out upon spotting them. “Ibuki heard a crash, and rushed to the rescue! However, she can see that you two are very very very busy! So Ibuki will come again later, and you two feel free to do the same, okeydokey?”

The door slammed shut just as quickly as it had opened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a Komamiki prompt left in my inbox, but it's totally sfw, so look out for it as a separate fic~

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! I'm a delight.  
> https://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/


End file.
